


Aliea week Day 7 - Free prompt (family)

by astrojanus



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, idk what else i should put here tbh, kinda......., two hiromido fics in a row and they’re both hurt/comfort wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrojanus/pseuds/astrojanus
Summary: “Do you wanna talk about something? I know it hasn’t been a full year yet since we became a family, but you know you can trust us. All we want is to make you happy.”“I know, but... I just don’t like my own birthday. It’s nothing deeper. I just don’t like it.” As the boy opened up he couldn’t help but fidget with his fingers nervously.Hiroto sighed, “but there must be a reason behind that, isn’t it? Most kids love getting cake, gifts and—““Well, not me. Maybe I would have loved it if I had experienced it when I was an actual kid but it’s a bit too late now.” Kariya regretted oversharing like that immediately. Fuck. He wasn’t planning on saying that much.———So basically It’s Kariya’s birthday and he’s not exactly happy about it. His dads are worried and just want to comfort him
Relationships: Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Aliea week Day 7 - Free prompt (family)

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry i suck at descriptions but here’s my second fic ! tysm for reading <3 and sorry for any possible mistakes, i had to rush this one a bit so it’d be done on time  
> also i doodled something based on this fic so if you wanna see it you can find it at @astrojanus on twitter

“Surprise! Happy birthday, Kariya!”

The boy stood on the doorway of his home with a look of genuine shock on his face before finally being able to react. He sighed and brushed the confetti that had fallen on his hair off. “I told you already... I don’t celebrate my birthday.”

“That’s why it’s a surprise! We want this year to be special to you.” Hiroto helped him get rid of the confetti that remained stuck to the teen’s hair by ruffling it, a gesture that made the kid groan.

“Ugh, listen, I’m too tired today. Thank you and all of that but I want to go to my room. I’m tired. I’ll eat the cake tomorrow or something.”

Ryuuji and Hiroto exchanged a worried glance before the latter decided to place a hand on Kariya’s shoulders, which was almost immediately pushed away. The boy ignored his dads’ shocked expressions and stormed off to his room without a single word.

“What should we do, Hiroto...? Maybe we shouldn’t have...”

“It’s alright Ryuuji. Let’s give him a moment to himself so he can calm down and then we’ll talk to him... He might just have had a bad day at school.”

Kariya had already been lying down on his bed trying to get rid of the bad thoughts and memories that plagued his mind for hours when he heard a gentle knock on his door. He heard Hiroto say “can I come in?” on the other side and hid his head under the pillow. He really wasn’t in the mood for this at the moment, but his father wouldn’t give up, “Ryuuji is worried... All I want is to know what’s wrong.”

With another groan kariya finally sat on his bed and muttered an unenthusiastic “fine. Come in.”

His father opened the door slowly and sat down next to his son. He avoided touching his shoulder again so he wouldn’t accidentally make him feel even more overwhelmed than he seemed to be at the moment. “Thank you. Do you wanna talk about something? I know it hasn’t been a full year yet since we became a family, but you know you can trust us. All we want is to make you happy.”

“I know, but... I just don’t like my own birthday. It’s nothing deeper. I just don’t like it.” As the boy opened up he couldn’t help but fidget with his fingers nervously. 

Hiroto sighed, “but there must be a reason behind that, isn’t it? Most kids love getting cake, gifts and—“

“Well, not me. Maybe I would have loved it if I had experienced it when I was an actual kid but it’s a bit too late now.” Kariya regretted oversharing like that immediately. Fuck. He wasn’t planning on saying that much.

“Oh, you never...? I see. So that’s what’s wrong...” Something inside him boiled with rage at the thought of Kariya’s biological parents acting like they never cared about their son, but he tried to keep his cool. “Listen... I might not be able to change what you went through in the past, but I can help you have a happier future. If you’re uncomfortable with celebrating your birthday with us, it’s fine as well, we won’t mention it again unless you change your mind. There’s not a single day where I don’t think about how grateful me and my husband are that we adopted you, and we will do whatever it takes for you to be happy.”

Kariya stared at his hands silently, thinking about Hiroto’s words. He had already lived there for more than half a year and yet he hadn’t been able to get used to hiroto’s kind words. Logically he knew that both him and Ryuuji cared about him without any ulterior motive, but he still couldn’t help but be surprised every time one of his dads showed affection towards him like this. What was he supposed to say? Kariya tried to think of a proper way of showing that he actually appreciates what they do for him, when he suddenly noticed that he was crying. “Shit.”

“Language!” Ryuuji stepped into the room and immediately offered the boy some paper tissues, clearly already expecting this outcome for the conversation. “Sorry for eavesdropping, Kariya, but I really was worried... Like Hiroto said it’s okay if you don’t want to celebrate your birthday. We’ll understand, I’ll return the gift and maybe give Suzuno and Nagumo some of the birthday cupcakes I baked...”

“Cupcakes...?” Kariya whispered, still trying to stop crying, “you baked cupcakes for me...?”

“Oh? Yes! Your father wanted to help but I didn’t want us three to end up with food poisoning.” Hiroto didn’t seem to be pleased with Ryuuji insulting his baking skills in front of their son. “Oh, come on, Hiroto, you know I’m right... You even got to put the sprinkles on top, so don’t complain. Why did you ask, Kariya? Do you maybe not like cupcakes?”

“No, it’s just... I didn’t think anybody would bother... I mean, you could have just bought them...”

“I guess, but then they wouldn’t be as special, now would they? I even added tiny soccer decorations and— Oh no, do you need more tissues?” 

Aaand Kariya was sobbing again. Great. It seemed like he couldn’t stop embarrassing himself in front of his dads that day... They both gave the kid a quiet moment to calm down and finally be able to wipe all his tears away and speak normally. “Don’t tell anybody I cried because of this... I just... I thought... Whatever... Can we just go downstairs and eat those cupcakes?”

Hiroto and Ryuuji’s faces simultaneously lit up. Ryuuji even offered a hand out for Kariya to hold, which was met with a pouty face and a little “I’m not a baby” from Kariya. His father couldn’t help but chuckle at this, which only made Kariya get even more embarrassed. 

Kariya didn’t know if normal birthday parties consisted of sitting on the couch eating cupcakes with radioactive green frosting and little chocolate soccer balls next to your parents, but he couldn’t think of a better way to spend it at the moment.


End file.
